


Without You

by junhaothekoala



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian as Wander, Jae as Mono, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Shadow of the Colossus AU, Wonpil as Agro, wonpil is a sassy horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaothekoala/pseuds/junhaothekoala
Summary: It doesn't hit him that Jae's really gone until he lays his boyfriend's body on a pedestal in the center of the shrine.The voice tasked him with defeating 16 giant colossi scattered through the surrounding  lands. Only then would there be a chance of reviving the dead.Brian was certain. He would bring Jae back.





	Without You

Brian realizes he feels nothing without Jae.

It doesn't hit him that Jae's really gone until he lays his boyfriend's body on a pedestal in the center of the shrine. He doesn't look any different. Same pale blond hair and light skin. Same long legs. Brian takes Jae's limp fingers in his hand. Same rough fingertips from playing his guitar. But he wasn't there anymore. Not really.

Brian looks up to the ceiling, where sunlight is pouring through a circular opening. The voice tasked him with defeating 16 giant colossi scattered through the surrounding lands. Only then would there be a chance of reviving the dead.

Brian was certain. He would bring Jae back.

* * *

Brian descends the steps of the shrine, whistling loudly into the empty field. A soft whinny accompanies the arrival of his chestnut stallion, Wonpil. He canters up to Brian, and, as if sensing his owner's mounting anxiety, nibbles a bit on his owner's bangs.

Brian laughs softly as he shoos the horse's giant head away. Wonpil always knew what to do to lift his spirit. He mounts and gradually brings the horse's speed up to a gallop. They cross the field quickly, as if Wonpil can sense his Brian's urgency. Brian can feel the deep breaths the stallion is taking to keep up his breakneck pace.

The light leads them to a dead end. Brian lifts his sword again to catch the sunlight. The beams still concentrate above an alcove covered in ivy. No way but up.

Brian grabs onto the greenery and begins climbing, pleasantly surprised by its ability to hold his weight. As he gets higher, Wonpil starts tossing his large head and stamping his feet worriedly.

"Pillie, I'll be back," Brian calls to him. "I promise."

Wonpil snorts indignantly.

* * *

_"C'mon, Bri! You scared?" Jae called down from where he was perched high in a pine tree. Brian grumbled. _

__

__

_"I thought chickens couldn't fly!" he shouted up at his friend, carefully choosing his handholds as he made his way to join him at the top. Jae just flashed an evil smile._

_ "This one can."_

* * *

Brian feels the earth rumble each time the colossus breathes.

Strangely, he isn't scared. He only feels anger as the beast raises itself to full height. It slowly turns its head and catches sight of the small human. Its serene blue eyes change to a fiery red. And it starts walking straight towards him. Brian quickly pulls his bow off his shoulder, readies an arrow, and targets a mossy spot on its chest. His aim is true, and the arrow pierces deep into its flesh. The colossus, however, only bats at it in annoyance.

Okay, plan B.  
Try not to get stomped on.

Brian racks his brain as he circles the colossus, taking in its vaguely human appearance and the moss-like fur growing from between the pieces of architecture scattered on its body, like armor.

Then he sees it.  
A path to the top of its head.

Brian makes a dash for one of the colossus' legs and hastily starts climbing the patches of moss that grow on the limb. The colossus quickly notices and stomps its feet in an attempt to throw its attacker off. Brian grits his teeth and grips harder.

His upper body is burning when he sees the pale blue light of the sigil at the top of its head. The colossus shakes its whole body desperately, but he's too close now. Brian draws his sword, readies a strike, and plunges it into the colossus with as much force as he can. The colossus roars, and black liquid sprays rapidly out of the wound and into Brian's face. He almost loses his grip and he can feel the black substance dripping down into his eyes. But he raises his sword again and drives it down, making the wound even deeper. Brian almost feels remorseful.

He thrusts his weapon one more time into its head, and the colossus gives a final, mournful bellow as it slumps onto the ground below.

Brian can only stare as black, winding tendrils emerge from its corpse, spiraling into the sky, before planting themselves straight into his gut.

Brian hears himself coughing, but he knows he's about to black out.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this happened. But I really wanted Jae as a sassy horse, but Jae needed to be sacrificed (I'm sorry Jae). Thus, sassy horse Wonpil is here to provide self-gratification.


End file.
